


MCYT Hogwarts AU (they r friends!)

by Bluemedallion



Series: Blue's MCYT Hogwarts AU junk :) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Fuck JK Rowling, Gender neutral dorm, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Professors, Lore - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, The least canon you can get, The og mcyt are professors and new mcyt are students/other, Theres gonna be so many tags, Tournaments, Triwizard Tournament, i messed with EVERYTHING, info dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: This is a book to explain the details of my MCYT Hogwarts AU.  In it, I take most of the new MCYTbers and turn them into students at Hogwarts!  OG MCYTbers are featured as well, as the teachers!Basically a place to dump all my lore.  I have 90 pages in my google docs so far.  Pls help.Enjoy, more details inside!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), They are all just friends. There are so many characters and they are friends, for now - Relationship
Series: Blue's MCYT Hogwarts AU junk :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060433
Comments: 34
Kudos: 59





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I can't smell anything over your stupid Axe body spray."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970067) by [Ship_On_The_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea). 



Tagging this was the actual worst.

Hello, welcome!!

This is so weird hsgdhsjs

This is like, my first informal book on ao3 ever

I'm jus a professional like that😌😌😌

So the other day I decided that, even though I didnt know a single thing about Harry Potter besides the basics, after reading a MCYT Harry Potter au fic, I decided to make my own hogwarts au

And it is disgustingly non-canon

I know NOTHING and I kinda prefer it that way

I'm positive several details are wrong but that is okay!

Anyways hshdhs

This first chapter is an introduction to the au, basically

Each coming chapter will be various aspects of the au, character houses, teacher stuff, etc.

I need to post a chapter rn so I dont lose my draft and have to write that shit again. Never again.

My google doc is honestly a mess.

I promise you the rest of this book is gonna be much better than this first chapter jsfhsh

I just really want to get my au out there!!! I have a LOT of info I dumped in my document, and idk how much I'm going to actually write out myself!! But I actually really enjoy this au and want to share it with yall!!!!!!!!!!

If this au inspires you or you want to work with this au, please please please ask me!!!

This book is gonna have a slow start just cause of how messy my google doc is, but I love this au and cant wait to start filling this book up

Thank you for reading!!! Stay tuned for the actual au soon :)

First real chapter will probably be the students houses and years

See you soon!!! :)❤❤❤❤


	2. Students and Their Houses

Alrighty, into the meat we go!!!

Now, when I was planning out this au I decided I would make a list of basically every mcyt I could think of. I sorted them into 3 categories:

Ppl on the Dream SMP

Ppl in MCC

And OG mcyt

There was surprisingly little crossover between og mcyt and the other 2 categories, so those ytbers I made special.

But I decided I would take the newcoming mcytbers, primarily those in DSMP and MCC, and make them the students. The og are going to be teachers, which I will get to in another chapter.

Now idk about you, but I do NOT watch all of the cc's out there. I've seen a fair bit, and a watch a fair bit too. But of my list of like (brb checking my doc) FIFTY FOUR youtubers, I can safely say I do not know a solid chunk of them besides their name.

But this is MY au, and it's self indulgent as hell, so I decided I was going to make it centric on the cc's I knew more and include the others as background characters.

Now, there's a solid chance I've missed some of your favorite mcytbers. Literally I just went through the list of mcc competitors, dream smp ppl, and then added a few more cc's that might not necessarily be Minecraft but are close to some people in it that I also knew about.

So, poo poo to you.

But seriously, don't feel too disappointed if I left someone out! There's a lot of characters for one person to handle, and there's a solid chance that the person you're thinking of is listed on my doc, I just don't know them well enough to be a part of the Main Cast I'll Use For Either Main Characters Or BG Characters I Mention Once.

So!

In my google doc, I listed out current MCYT and reordered them like 4 different times, with different info in each. 

To make it simple, I'm going to show you a table I made!

Simply, I listed out the characters I would be using as main cast, the characters I'd use as side characters, and the characters I knew the least (and then took the ones I most knew out of the least) to use as BG characters

And I put them in a big table, dictating their House and their Year!

The fics I make off of this are definitely going to jump around in the timeline, but I decided there will be One Solid Year where everyone is together and the ages made sense to me, and that's what I'd focus on to keep things simple in my brain.

Here we are!

(Transcript of photo:

Graduated: 

Gryffindor

LDShadowLady

Hufflepuff

Smallishbeans

Shubble

Slytherin

Vixella

Ravenclaw

Techno

7th Years:

Gryffindor

Lazarbean

Seapeekay

TapL

Hufflepuff

BadBoyHalo

Skeppy

Slytherin

Awesamdude

NiceTwice

Ravenclaw

HBomb

6th Years:

Gryffindor

Justaminx

Ponk

Hufflepuff

George

Callahan

Punz

Slytherin

Wilbur

Ravenclaw

Ludwig

Smajor

5th Years:

Gryffindor

Illumina

CaptainPuffy

Hufflepuff

Antfrost

Slytherin

Eret

Ravenclaw

Dream

Alyssa

4th Years:

Gryffindor

Sapnap

PeteZahHutt

Hufflepuff

Karl Jacobs

Nihachu

Slytherin

Quackity

Ravenclaw

(None)

3rd Years:

Gryffindor

(None)

Hufflepuff

ConnorEatsPants

Slytherin

Fundy

Ravenclaw

Jack Manifold

FruitBerries

2nd Years:

Gryffindor

Tommy

Hufflepuff

Quig

Slytherin

(None)

Ravenclaw

Tubbo

1st Years:

Gryffindor

(None)

Hufflepuff

Ranboo

Slytherin

Purpled

Ravenclaw

(None)

phew that's it :) )

Now I have several things to point out.

One, it's possible you haven't noticed, but the Ages Are Fucked.

I was trying so hard to make them make sense, but it became apparent very quickly that it was not going to be true to life. Still, I think they make as much sense as they can, and I'm pretty happy with the way I made them.

Now, grad is a complicated category, because there are several more characters that graduated besides them. However, I decided these were the characters I would probably mention that are not going to be teachers, but would still be relevant. These characters graduated within the past 4 years, and will likely be mentioned in several flashback stories.

(Technoblade will be mentioned in current stories as well, for Character reasons that I'll leave unknown for now ;) )

I am aware that most of the ppl in the grad category are technically og Minecraft, but they are the special peeps mentioned earlier who crossover into mcc as well. so I basically decided fuck it, make em young but still graduated. the ppl in the grad category are ppl I didn't think would be teachers, they'd probably just be mentioned in flashback stories or smth, so I put them there. the other ppl who crossover are either teachers or Special Special. Ik techno isn't an og but I wanted him to be old. that's it for him sdfgfdhf. He's the most recent graduate, graduating the same year as Vixella.

Actually here lemme add the timeline

Shubble (4 years grad)

LdShadowLady (2 years grad) 

SmallishBeans (2 years grad) 

Technoblade (1 year grad) 

Vixella (1 year grad)

There are a few other ppl in the grad category, but I don't know them well enough so I've decided not to mention them yet.

So, you've noticed a couple of people, Important People, are missing. Worry not.

I have a separate category called "people who are not teachers or students, but are important"

In it I have all of the Grad people, but I also have:

Philza minecraft himself

Jschlatt

And Vikkstar

Now these 3 characters I have plans for. They won't be Teachers or Students, but jschlatt and vikk will still be heavily involved in the school. I don't know if I will involve them in any fics, but I will probably let on their purposes in a much later chapter.

I will tell you philza though, he graduated from Hogwarts ages ago (Gryffindor, he graduated a fairly big gap away from the oldest in the Grad category which is why I didn't put him there), and now works in Hogsmeade with Falsesymmetry (Or possibly not with False, but she is in Hogsmeade too). Now I'll be honest, I have Not given this part a lot of thought. That's basically all the thought I've given to Phil's role (besides his link to the sleepy bois of course, which I'll delve into in another chapter).

So yeah I don't have these characters' roles as thought out as the others, but this is just to assure you I didn't forget them.

Also, please let it be known that this table is subject ot change. in fact as of 1/25/21 I've changed it like, god more times than I can count, like 5 at least?So this is definitely not set in stone, though it is like, permanent marker I'd say. Yay metaphors. 

that's all the things I can really think of, tbh!!! Let me know what you think!

Do you agree with my house choices? Are you mad that I made George a Hufflepuff? Who do you think will be prefects? (I already know teehee) What do you think I've done to Vikkstar?

All questions that I'd love your thoughts on in the comments!!!!!!!!!

Seriously please comment I love attention 🥺🥺

Thank you for reading!!!!! Also, if the answer to the second question is "yes", well guess what! I only went and wrote a whole fic about it!!! My first written part in this series, with a flashback of 5 years! Make sure to check it out, its the next book in this series!!!!

I love you, bye!!!!!!!!


	3. Canon?  Surely Not

Now, I mentioned in the very first chapter that I do not know much about Harry Potter.

I read the first book the very first time about 2 years ago for a school project, I watched the first and second movie this past week for the first time only for this book, and I've seen all three Starkid musicals of it.

So it's safe to say my knowledge is very limited.

I'm so sure that there are many things I got wrong and had no idea.

But also, since I have this freedom of No Knowledge, here are some things I did wrong on purpose!!!

Gender is gone.

Head Boy and Head Girl are replaced with two Head Students. Yes I have them decided. No I will not tell you.

Two prefects are still chosen, but regardless of gender.

There is a new dorm, what the teachers call the Communal Dorm because they don't want to say TRANS BITCHES but also cause the technical term is a mouthful.

It is the Nonbinary/Gender Non-Conforming/Binary Fluid dorm. Also susceptible to change if I realize I've forgotten something, but I'm pretty sure I'm as inclusive as I can be with the title. Basically anyone who isn't singularly binary.

This dorm is communal between all four houses, because obviously there is going to be a very big gap in the amount of those students and the amount of cis/mtf/ftm students. But I think that's a good thing, because as the teachers def explained when they made this bad bitch dorm, "It provides a sense of community among the houses, as well as providing these students with a safe space to exist as themselves, and people like them to find solidarity and comfort with."

The students decided together to put their pronouns on their doors. it's very nice :)

yes this is my enby ass projecting. that is all

I've created another tournament!!!!

The canon had the Triwizard Tournament, the musicals had the House Cup Tournament, and my au has one of its very own.

yes, this is inspired by the MCC. duh.

Introducing, the Hogwarts Championship, or the HCC! It was supposed to be the HWC, but one announcer near the very beginning accidentally called it the Hog Carts Championship and has been made fun of ever since. aka I forgot that the first c stood for craft and had been calling it hcc for so long that when I realized I was being a lil stupid I said fuck it and changed my canon.

There will be a whole chapter, possibly several on this tournament! I definitely do NOT have this fleshed out yet, but believe me I will soon.

I need to be explicitly clear, this is not a Harry Potter au, it's a Hogwarts au. I decided to keep it simple (and to make it easier for me to be ignorant of canon 😳😳) and say basically, Voldemort does not exist. harry potter does not exist. none of the characters of harry potter exist, and if they do I don't know em. I truly do not know nobody. All the teachers are different, all the students are different. Voldemort no, boy who lived no, none of that bullshit. but legally the rest is the same. it was founded like it was in the books or whatever, blah blah blah. I'm probably gonna screw this up, but it's fine. I simply do not care <3

I made it so that in the UK there's stations all over with platforms that take you to the kings cross station, then that 1 train that takes you to Hogwarts. I did this cause 1 it's convenient and 2 plot reasons in the first book (go read it!!!! 2nd part in blue's mcyt junk series!!!!!!)

There is probably other things I've done, but none I can think of atm! If there are I will add them to this chapter, but I don't think there's anything else I've done on purpose.

Let me know your thoughts! Are you hyped for the tournament chapter? (I know I am) Are you nonbinary and yearning for a gender neutral dorm and an accepting space so fucking bad? (I know I am)

Comment down below!

Thanks for reading!!! Love you, bye!!!!!


	4. Prefects and Such

Hey bitches

Prefects n such!!!

today we will cover the prefects, the head students, and the headmaster!!!

like I've said before, I coded it so that prefects and head boy/girl is not a gender thing cause that's stupid. 2 prefects per year n house, 2 head students. I only picked out 2 prefects instead of 8 per cause I literally don't have enough characters and also I don't feel like it lmao. but its all good in the neighborhood. the 2 prefects from each year are the only relevant ones I don't want any more plot relevant prefects so there.

5th Year Prefects: Eret and CaptainPuffy

I literally just chose to add captain puffy there like last second like just now. I like Eret as a prefect tho. smile.

6th Year Prefects: Wilbur and Smajor

I like the idea of Wilbur as a prefect, him and smajor were actually the first ones I chose to be prefects (along with bbh). Smajor because he's the organizer team picker for mcc and I thought that was a good parallel for a prefect (more on that in the tournament chapter :) ). then wilbur i really like the idea of him being a prefect but like, a lax one. my first thought was him and tommy just fucking shit up. like wilbur letting tommy get away with shit and tommys like hell yes. idk lol but I like it :)

7th Year Prefects: BadBoyHalo and HBomb

of course bbh is a prefect. I have a page of facts just random shit that I didn't know where to put, misc, and the first thing I put for bbh is that he Actually takes away house points if he catches you swearing. everyone hates him for it except they don't cause you cant hate him. but they're like BBH FO REAL and he's like yes >:(. then hbomb just cause I felt like it and also cause of what comes next

Head Students: HBomb and Lazarbeam

so here's the thing with these 2 being head students

I chose them for a very particular reason\

and that is

Headmaster: Vikkstar

THATS RIGHT BITCHES ITS BOOMERVILLE

vikkstar was the only guy who did mcc, was on dream smp, AND is an of mcytber. i figured this guys gotta have special privilege. and headmaster ended up fitting. then I realized, if I make this guy hm, I can make there be almost implied favoritism with the head students! cause they're all bros in smp or whatever mao. idk the exact lore i didn't follow that part, I just thought it was neat. so yeah its implied that vikkstar's favorite students are those 2 and thats why they're head students

also, I'm not mentioning past prefects cause that's work. but just know 5 years ago when george was 1st year, so in my fic (GO READ IT ITS THE 2Nd PART IN THIS SERIES) Shubble was the Hufflepuff prefect who led them to the dorms

actually yknow what lemme decide that rn

past prefects: Shubble, SmallishBeans, Philza, Falsesymmetry

there

none of that is canon for sure except shubble skdfjhgjd but probably them.

its very late and I have to wake up early tomorrow, idk if this makes sense tbh. lmk if anything was confusing!!!

lmk what you think! you think this fits? you love eret as much as I do? VIKKSTAR???? comment please it gives me so much dopamine!!!!!!

srs tho if its confusing just tell me I'm not gonna reread this

love you, bye :)


	5. Quidditch

fuckin yeah

Just so you know I dont know shit about quidditch this aspect was lowkey bsed

So!

i based quidditch teams and the characters who'd be good at it Highly on rocket speef

a mix of rocket spleef but also other stuff if I felt exceptions, but mostly rocket spleef

Then I realized i had nowhere near enough characters to base it just on rocket spleef, so i started grasping at straws lmao

I took the charas that i didnt know very well, and then just picked the ones who I know've been in mcc and slapped em in there. I didnt do any research into the ppl themselves and was highkey guessing their houses

So let me tell you this is VERY susceptible to change

Actually this chapter I would REALLY appreciate, if yall know any of these streamers and think that they should so so so NOT be in whatever house I put them in, pls tell me

Also I literally googled what quidditch was last night so, if you think any positions are wrong pls tell me too. I'm pretty certain with the positions of the main charas that i know more of, like minx, tubbo, fundy, pete, etc etc, but like Krinios? Karacorvus? I was just filling in slots baby, if you watch them let me Know

Anyways I got it to like 5 ppl per team, so I just left 2 positions blank and I'll just make em bg characters. Irrelevant💅

Anyways heres the team roles (as of the present year)!!!

Gryffindor 

Krinios: Keeper

PeteZahHutt: Seeker (captain)

TapL: Beater

TommyInnit: Beater

Minx: Chaser

???: Chaser

???: Chaser

Hufflepuff 

Karacorvus: Keeper

Solidarity: Seeker (captain)

Quig: Beater

???: Beater

Krtzyy: Chaser (will be captain next)

Ryguyrocky: Chaser

???: Chaser

Slytherin 

KingBurren: Keeper (captain)

ItsFundy: Seeker

InTheLittleWood: Beater

???: Beater

KatherineElizabeth: Chaser

Sylvee: Chaser

???: Chaser

Ravenclaw 

???: Keeper

???: Seeker

Fruitberries: Beater

Tubbo: Beater (will be captain next)

Michaelmcchill: Chaser

PearlescentMoon: Chaser (captain)

Smajor1995: Chaser

I only put "(will be captain next)" if the current captain is a 6th year or above, I felt like it was relevant enough to know. I wont know the population of the school in over like 4 years or whatever

So!

I can explain why I made certain people what I did, but I'm gonna stick to what I think is most relevant. If anyone wants me to go in depth with why i chose specific positions i can tho :D

So so!

With giving captain theres not super much info on the interweb, but I figured itd probably be pretty rare for ppl to choose young ppl for captains. So i tried to stick with the older kids)

So so so!

GRRRREEFFEENDORE!! 

With gryffy i was in between Pete and TapL. TapL is the oldest in the team, but Pete is probably one of the best on the team. I decided to go with Pete though, so RIP my lovely boy TapL Harvey mwah. I also considered minx, but she seemed too aggressive to captain. Well not really, more like the responsibilities of being captain wouldnt really seem like smth she wanted yknow? I watched an mcc earlier and pete took charge of the group really well, so I think Pete's a good choice :)

HUBBLEPUBBFT!!!

With hufflepuff I was actually in between krtzyy, solidarity, and ryguy. I had been thinking I wanted solidarity to be involved at some point in the background, because of that one mcc with george in it. I figured I'd make george know the guy somehow, and I think making him quidditch captain can achieve that easily. Ryguy is a really good guy for support in mcc, which is why hes bomb af at quidditch, but I feel like hes not the guy to be captain. Hes too busy being star quarterback😤😤. Then krtzyy is super good at mcc so I was really stuck in between them and solidarity, but I realized since solidarity is a year older I could just have krtzyy be the next in line :)

Slibbthrnn...!

Idk why but I feel like.... so attached to quidditch fundy. Idk what it is but I wanted to make fundy captain so bad even tho I didnt feel like it fit him. Eventually I was looking through the wins of rocket spleef and I figured burren would be a pretty good fit, even though I dont know him very well. I like it for sure :)

Fundy is like, Really good at quidditch tho. Def team star or whatever. I have a list of the best players at hogwarts which will be used at hem hem a later date ;);););) (and no it's not the tournament ;););) )

Quoth th' raiven clarw ! !

I for some reason like, really like the ravenclaw team shhdsh. I realized that they're the only team who doesnt have a keeper/seeker as captain. That wasnt intentional, I just didnt feel like any of those charas would be in those positions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I was choosing between pearl and scott, but I've got some other things planned with scott and him being a prefect and such that i felt him being captain would be just a little too much. I looked back and remembered I'd made pearl a 6th year, and i thought shed fit captain pretty perfectly.

And i also am just very certain tubbo is going to become captain. Tubbos motherfucking underRATED in rocket spleef, bro! Hes good as hell, and making him good at quidditch gave me a lot of good plot ideas. But yeah hes only a 2nd year rn it's his first year of quidditch, but in a year pearl is most definitely going to name tubbo for captain the next year. It's what he DESERVES

Tubbo is nearly Philza levels of good

Some other various things

Ranboo wants to join quidditch next year

Theres an inside joke with him and the hufflepuff team that he isnt allowed

And something very important to note.

Note: TommyInnit's position as beater.

Note: KatherineElizabeth's position as chaser.

"JUST KILLED A WOMAN, FEELING GOOD!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That actually might be a spoiler cause I feel like I'm gonna write out the killed a woman scene lmao. Yall just get to see my genius early <3
> 
> Also, I'm starting work on the next part in the series!! If you check my tumblr, "@bluemedallion", I put a sneak peek to the temporary name of the next part as well as a ramble about it :):):) 
> 
> https://bluemedallion.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post stuff about the au occasionally!!! Consider dropping by :)
> 
> Pls comment I love it so so muchhhhhhhhh
> 
> Tysm for reading mwah <3


	6. VARIOUS FACTS?!?!

alrighty tighty!!

Im working hard on various lore for this au, as well as the next installment of the series! So here's a bunch of random facts about the main characters!

there's like 20 Main Characters, but I decided I'd collect all the characters I knew more and probably would consequently write more about, and only write out the deeper lore (their fav subjects, their wands, etc) for them.

So here's some various facts!

## Main Characters 

"Dream"/Clay Watson

"Sapnap"/Nick Peterson (this last name ill be honest I had no fuckin clue. lmk if you can think of a better one)

George Knott-Found

"Bad" Halo (got his nickname: claimed he was a bad boy in his 1st or 2nd year. His friends started to jokingly call him Bad Boy. Eventually it got cut to Bad)

Wilbur Soot (brother of Techno)

"Techno" Blade (brother of Wilbur)

Tommy Innit 

"Tubbo"/Toby Berg

"Quackity"/Alex Rapids 

Karl Jacobs

Eret King

Fundy Live

"Ranboo" Enderian-Guardman

"Philza"/Phil "Quidditch"/Watson (no relation to Dream) (This is where I had to decide minecraft doesn’t exist. L’pain.)

As you can tell, no effort was put into the last names except for like, George. I didn't want to use their real last names cause it felt disrespectful, and in some cases I didn't put their first names either because either the cc has stated they don't want it used, I didn't feel like it cause I wouldn't be using it in the fic, or cause I don't know it.

Only person I used real last name for is Phil and I don't have a reason for why. I thought it was fun to have 2 charas with the same last name 

I was thinking to myself "what can dreams last name be" and eventually my brain morphed "wastaken" to "watson" then I realized haha that's phil's last name.

also you heard me right, Minecraft doesn't exist. i was like "haha philza quidditch instead of philza Minecraft." then I was like wait... does Minecraft exist? and after debating it for some time I came to the conclusion that Minecraft, regretfully, needed to not exist. rip.

i think quackity's last name is funny. that is all.

oh also will and technos last names being different is on purpose. mainly cause I wanted that to be their last names and to make it so I said YEET here's some divorce <3

## Patronuses

Dream: bottlenose dolphin

Sapnap: salamander

George: sloth

BadBoyHalo: cardigan welsh corgi

Wilbur: orca whale

Technoblade: boar

Tommy: european dark bee

Tubbo: bumblebee

Quackity: american black duck

Karl Jacobs: hummingbird

Eret: pink meanie jelly

Fundy: red fox

Ranboo: ??? (idk yet. will update when I decide)

Philza: japanese giant flying squirrel

I thought for so long about all of these you have NO idea. I did MULTIPLE amino polls. all decisions here except for like, george's cause I decided last minute cause I STILL do not know what to give this mans, is final. You have no idea.........NO IDEA

## Pets or whatever

Dream: cat (brown/white) (Patches)

Sapnap: 2 cats (Mogwai and Lilly, lilly is baby (siamese tabby mix) and mogwai is big (orange tabby)) 

George: american shorthair cat (Luca), then a british shorthair cat (unknown name, uses baby names) (cat playdates :o)

BadBoyHalo: rat (nicknamed Dog, real name Lucy) (used to have 2 frogs)

Wilbur: african grass owl (L'Owl)

Technoblade: none

Tommy: none (left family dog at home)

Tubbo: Eastern screech owl (Hoop)

Quackity: none but he did befriend a local flock of geese (all named based on memes and inside jokes)

Karl Jacobs: white's tree frog (Frogge (pronounced like gogy but with an extended o like in afro, fro-hard g-ee))

Eret: siberian cat (brown) (full name: Angelica The Magic Puff Cat, her aliases: Angelica, _Angelica_ (by Wilbur mostly), Angel, Puffster, Puffy 2 (Electric Boogaloo), The Cooler Puffy, The Puffier Puffy, Miss P, Madame P, Miss Puff, Madame Puff, etc)

Fundy: none

Ranboo: none

once again these decisions are probably final. I decided on pets like ages ago then like a week ago came back to decide on names and specific breeds/types so it clunked a little bit in creation but I do like it. If you have different ideas for names do let me know tho. Angelica is adored by the entire population of Hogwarts. she roams the halls with pride and no one dare step in her way

I thought the bbh one was really funny skdjhf

## Born shit

Muggleborn 

Sapnap

BadBoyHalo

Tubbo

Eret

Ranboo 

Halfblood 

Dream

Technoblade

Wilbur

Tommy

Quackity

Pureblood 

George

Karl Jacobs

Fundy

Quackity is a metamorphmagus

Fundy is an animagnus, a red fox like his patronus. He became one at 9 years old because of family tradition.

## Their favorite fuckin subjects hell yeah

Dream: DADA, flying, transfiguration, magical theory

Sapnap: charms, divination (crush on teacher), magical creatures, music (will like alchemy)

George: potions, apparition (he's really good at it and brags)

BadBoyHalo: doesn't really have one (likes em all)

Wilbur: DADA, history of magic, potions, muggle studies, ancient runes, ghoul studies, music

Technoblade: astronomy, DADA, potions, ancient runes, ancient studies

Tommy: DADA, flying, potions

Tubbo: charms, flying, magical theory (will like arithmancy and magical creatures)

Quackity: transfiguration, magical creatures, divination, ghoul studies, music

Karl Jacobs: charms, transfiguration, divination

Eret: herbology, divination, ancient studies, ghoul studies

Fundy: DADA, transfiguration, music

Ranboo: astronomy, transfiguration, magical theory (will like apparition, being as good or almost as good as george)

  
  
I made every chara whos fav is transfiguration be the characters who are hc'd as shapeshifters teehee

and also ranboo too cause I said so <3

and not techno cause I said so <3

## LEAST favorite subjects

(Doesn't necessarily mean they have/will take it, or that they don't!)

Dream: herbology, divination, ancient runes, xylomancy

Sapnap: history of magic, arithmancy, muggle studies

George: DADA, magical creatures, alchemy

BadBoyHalo: DADA

Wilbur: astronomy, divination

Technoblade: herbology, arithmancy, muggle studies

Tommy: astronomy, ancient runes, ancient studies

Tubbo: potions 

Quackity: flying, history of magic, arithmancy, magical theory

Karl Jacobs: arithmancy, magical theory

Eret: doesn't have one in particular

Fundy: ghoul studies

Ranboo: doesn't have one in particular

this one was kinda meh I figured it be useful but a lot of characters don't really actively Dislike any subject its just not their favorite or they'd prefer not to take it sfgdfgf. this isn't a dislike its just their least favorite

## Wands

Dream: acacia, horned serpent horn, 11 ½ in

Sapnap: english oak, rougarou hair, 11 in

George: blue mahoe, unicorn tail hair, 11 in

BadBoyHalo: red cherry, thunderbird tail feather, 10 ½ in

Wilbur: southern live oak, white river monster spine, 15 in

Technoblade: spruce, dragon heartstrings, 14 in 

Tommy: english oak, dragon heartstrings, 8 ½ in

Tubbo: southern live oak, unicorn tail hair, 9 ½ in

Quackity: birch, thunderbird tail feather, 10 in

Karl Jacobs: cacao, wampus cat hair, 10 in

Eret: spruce, phoenix feather, 12 ½ in

Philza: southern live oak, unicorn tail feather, 13 in

Fundy: birch, dragon heartstrings, 10 ½ in

Ranboo: red cherry, wampus cat hair, 13 ½ in

you have no idea how much fucken research I did for the wands jesus christ. i have another doc of canon hogwarts shit and half of it is just wand lore. I was recommended by a friend to only use the ollivander cores to make it easier and you know what my dumb masochistic ass said? no. no I am not going to do that. I am going to look into every single core that exists and find the ones that are supposedly American and I am going to make every American character have one of those and use the ollivander 3 for European characters. I don't have an explanation for why Americans are in Britain but god damn do I have their wands. and if the core is so unknown that there's literally no info online I will literally make it up myself.

so yeah every European has ollivander cores, every American has funky shit. there is ONE character who doesn't follow this law, and that's wilbur. the white river monster spine is supposed to give spells of force and elegance, and that one for some reason was the only one that made sense to me for wilbur. I have an explanation for why wilbur has this wand when wands of this core were only made by some guy in America, but I'm not going to tell you just yet.

also if you notice, I only used Minecraft woods! I looked it up and mc wood is fucked they're not called what they're supposed to. some random forum on reddit said that dark oak wood was probably southern live oak, and I figured cacao trees were prolly jungle, and then I made up the nether wood to be red cherry and blue mahoe cause shits dumb and that was the closest. blue mahoe wood is the only irl wood that's actually blue! I'm not actually sure if red cherry exists or if its just cherry wood stained red but I do not care

I did fucken research for this one lads i told you kdjhfkjhg

i looked up jk's meanings for woods and cores, and if she didn't have any I made up my own definitions based on vibes I felt. ill post that for you here :) just be aware these are loose definitions cause I wasn't like mega invested I just wanted to get vague vibes written down for me to go along with

Birch (purity, quirky, can turn to dark arts a lil easier than other woods, cow (omg cow))

Oak (english oak) (loyalty and courage)

Spruce (no nonsense no hesitation)

Dark oak (southern live oak) (oak but darker? More mature, more dependable, underestimated?)

Acacia (a little wildcard, loyal to only owner, works best for the gifted)

Jungle (cacao wood) (unique, fun, inch resting)

Red cherry (imitation nether)

Blue mahoe (imitation nether)

i didn't put definitions to nether wood cause I didn't feel like it lmao I only really wanted it so I could use it for bbh (originally). only the oak, spruce, and acacia woods are canon to actual harry potter.

i didn't make up any definitions for cores I mostly used definitions I found online. there was only one core (wampus cat hair) that had barely any info online besides it was American. so I basically said "ok its unicorn hair American equivalent" and didn't do shit else.

you can google core definitions if you're curious or if its confusing cause it was to me lmk if you want me to post my condensed version here too

the horned serpent horn is apparently super rare or whatever there was like a folktale about it, but consider. It apparently makes a musical tone when you're in danger, and I ONLY gave it to dream to keep with the rarity. The reason I singled him out?

DUDUDUDU

then lengths I just went with my heart. Tommy has the shortest and wilbur has the longest. George and Sapnap are the same length, and the dick measuring contests are pretty much monthly

## Even Variouser Facts???

Dream: really good. Really really good just in general. Tried out for quidditch team 2nd year and got rejected. Then he started being a boss bitch in the tournament and they were like yo if you wanna come back-- and he went no<3\. 

Sapnap: dream pays for his apparition classes eventually. I haven't really thought about his character a lot. he might do drugs

George: apparition was the first class he took in magic where he actually excelled. That class is prob his fondest school memory, and he uses apparition all the time, has a license in the future. Very proud. He's probably the most popular student in school even though he doesn't really register that. Good at aimed spells/precision stuff, but he's mostly not that great at actual wand magic. Barely scraped by his OWL's to get into NEWT classes. 

BadBoyHalo: will actually deduct points from houses when the students curse. Ppl kinda hate him for it except they obviously can't hate him cause he's sweet as hell. he and skeppy are both in 7th year, and their friends spifey and vurb graduated last year.

Wilbur: he fucks around with potions in his off time, trying make new ones. After becoming friends with tommy, tommy joins him sometimes. this is relevant to the next installment. He somehow became an older brother to like all the 2nd and some 3rd years. he's actually REALLY good at quidditch, but he only likes to play recreationally. He can fucking go ham though, he's probably won at least 2 bets in a friendly game of quidditch (at least 1 was to minx), used to eat sand as a kid. 

Technoblade: everyone stans this man. He graduated and ppl were so sad, when he came back as a student intern in the present year he just like walked in on the first day and kid you not the whole cafeteria went EYYYYYY TECHNOBLADE!!!!! There's probably gonna be a fic about that. One of his and Will's parents live in Brighton, and the other lives in Hogsmeade. They switch between houses, and when in Hogsmeade they normally visit phil a lot. The family's all cool tho. he doesn't know apparition, he didn't take the class, fam couldn't afford it at the time. Will learn from wilbur when wilbur learns it 

Tommy: Goes fucking nuts for quidditch. Was pissed as hell when he wasn't allowed to join the team as a first year. He joined Immediately in 2nd year (with tubbo!). Loves making mischief

Tubbo: Tommy drags him into shit, yeah, but Tubbo gets them out of it. Truly a Horrific duo. When they combine to annoy wilbur truly nothing can be done but watch. he's interested in magic fundamentals. Crazy good at quidditch, he's better than tommy. Near philza quidditch levels honestly. He loves it too, he also made the team immediately in 2nd year

Quackity: spiritually bonded with sqaishey (magical creatures teacher). they have duck solidarity. When he gets his duck patronus he's running straight to sqaishey and going "YOOOOO!!!!!!". He and karl run a black market of energy drinks 

Karl Jacobs: he runs a youtube channel with some muggles (mr beast), they don't know he's a wizard just think he goes to school somewhere else. he mostly edits for them since he's far away (it is NOT Mr beast levels of a channel cause they're teens in this fic, its more like just a fun teen channel together!! but still) but sometimes is in videos in summer when he's not in school

Eret: I love him. That's the most important fact. hes lived in the communal dorm since his 3rd or 4th year (deets on the communal dorm in the "Canon? Surely Not" chapter) He likes magic, but he really likes the more physical stuff too. Bonded with captain puffy cause of his cat (he had nicknamed his cat "puffy" before meeting her), literally EVERYONE adores his cat

Fundy: wilbur trains him in quidditch, was the first to get Younger Brother Status with him. he's one of the best quidditch players in Slytherin

Ranboo: wants to go on quidditch team next year, there's a running joke with quidditch team that he isnt allowed. he has a bad memory (but not as bad as smp ranboo), has heterochromia? possibly

Philza: he was a quidditch KING. literal legend status on the quidditch field (rocket spleef parallels). He and falsesymmetry work and live in Hogsmeade, not necessarily together (i haven't decided). Phil has a dad thing going on with techno wilbur and soon enough tommy. None of them are actually related except for techno and wilbur

those are some variouser facts! I've had those written down for like ever phew. I have some other various facts but those are character specific one :):):)

and i think that's about it!!!!!!!!!!!

jesus that took forever to format phewwww

I'm currently working on the 2nd installment! I'd say it's maybe a third to a halfway complete, so this book is gonna slow down a little bit with the lore! Some stuff I don't want to give away just yet tee hee :) stay tuned for the next part! I'm hoping to have it out within the next month cause I made a draft in ao3 to test stuff and now I put stuff in it that I don't want deleted whoops

I'm just gonna post this now lmao lmk what you think!!!!!!!! leave your thoughts below!!!!!!!!!!! i wanna know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
